Scavenger (TF2017)
Scavenger from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio "C'mon guys, wait up..." You can't help but feel sorry for Scavenger. He wants so badly to be liked and needed, to feel like a useful and valuable member of his team. His self-esteem is so low he'd do just about anything to get the approval of the others, but his simpering, doting eagerness to please just reinforces the other Decepticons' opinion of him as a worthless loser. He's constantly excavating everywhere he goes in the attempt to find something of worth to please everyone and prove his value, but it's invariably just some piece of garbage or scrap he excitedly finds, and that just reinforces their opinion of his worthlessness once again. If it wasn't for his shovel's unique ability to detect needed materials, Megatron and the others would likely have dumped the poor scrub long ago. Scavenger combines with his fellow Constructicons to form Devastator, where he serves the useful function of right arm. History Main Timeline Arc 1 Early in the Transformers' war on Earth, Shockwave used the stolen power of the Creation Matrix to give life to the first of a new generation of Decepticon warriors, the Constructicons. Scavenger and his Constructicons were immediately given a mission upon their coming online: to construct a communications tower to transmit a message to Cybertron. A truck stop was raided for raw materials, which attracted the ire of trucker Bomber Bill, who, with the aid of the Autobots, managed to destroy the tower Scavenger and the other Constructicons had built. |The Next Best Thing to Being There| Arc 2 Scavenger and the Constructicons, after troubleshooting their union as Devastator, were sent by Shockwave to abduct Buster Witwicky. After tracking the boy down to a demolition derby, and merging into Devastator to fend off the Autobots they found there, the Constructicons' attack was suddenly called off. While Devastator battled, Soundwave had discovered that Buster held the rest of the Creation Matrix in his head, and considered this too great a revelation to proceed as initially planned. |Devastation Derby| After Megatron's retaking of Decepticon command, Scavenger and the other Constructicons were charged with building perimeter defenses around their headquarters located at the base of a coal strip mine in eastern Wyoming. Devastator's services were again required when the Autobots staged a surprise attack, but they retreated once they had what they needed; data on the Constructicons' combining process. |Command Performances| While the Decepticons were searching for their errant captive Robot Master, Soundwave picked up a signal of Joy Meadows appearing on Between the Lines threatening to expose the truth of the Transformers' war on Earth. Following Swoop thanks to a Triple I tracer, Megatron, Soundwave, Scavenger and the rest of the Constructicons located the human reporter being sheltered by the Dinobots and proceeded to beat the snot out of them. The battle was turned against the Decepticons by the arrival of Centurion and so Soundwave decided to end it by incinerating the humans' footage. Once more victorious, Scavenger and the others left the Dinobots to lick their wounds. |In the National Intent| The Constructicons were sent into frigid Yukon territory to work on a secret project. They were discovered by Jazz and Hoist, only for the two Autobots to accidentally betray their presence with an accidental weapons discharge. The Constructicons chased down the interlopers, blasting at them through a nearby forest. During the chase, they merged into Devastator in an attempt to overtake the pair. While in this form, they were duped into blasting a hydro-electric dam. Realizing what was coming, the Constructicons only had time enough to separate before the concrete structure collapsed, unleashing a torrent of water. The Constructicons were submerged in the flood, allowing the Autobots to escape. |The Mission| When the time travelling Decepticon leader Galvatron returned to the past, he incapacitated Megatron and Soundwave and had the Constructicons build a giant weapon for him, though this would ultimately be destroyed thanks to the efforts of Ultra Magnus and the similarly time travelling Hot Rod, Kup, and Blurr. |Target: 2005| Arc 3 2 years later, the Constructicons were among the Decepticons present when Galvatron attacked their new underwater headquarters, ready to try and gun down their near-invincible opponent as he breached their defenses. However, upon doing so, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk to them, and that Shockwave's choice to respond to his arrival with violence had taken that option off the table. Scavenger turned to Shockwave, none-too-impressed with how he had handled the matter as Galvatron took off. |Enemy Action| Under Ratbat's command, Scavenger and the Constructicons raided a building site in downtown Atlanta, Georgia for raw materials such as girders. |Toy Soldiers| He was then seen aboard the Decepticons' island base in the Caribbean when it was attacked by the Autobot Targetmasters looking to rescue Buster Witwicky. |The Desert Island of Space| Ratbat ordered an attack on the combined Autobot forces on Earth's moon while Blaster and Grimlock dueled for leadership. Under cover of battle, Scavenger and the other Constructicons retrieved the remains of several fallen and captured Decepticons. The Constructicons then combined into Devastator, joining his fellow combiners in fighting the Autobots' combiners. |Totaled| The Constructicons were later part of the large platoon of Decepticons that assumed battle stations in response to the approach of rival Decepticon leader Scorponok's faction upon their iceberg base. Though both groups tentatively tried to unite at first, Scorponok and Ratbat's troops were eventually manipulated into battling one another by Starscream. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Scavenger is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 By 2007, Scavenger was seen with a Decepticon strike team on-board Astrotrain as the Decepticons planned to attack Autobase, just before they were attacked themselves by the Quintessons. Previous information that Decepticon commander Soundwave had received, informing him that the Autobots were mostly off-world, turned out to be a ruse orchestrated by the aliens to ambush his troops. The Decepticons were forced to call upon the Autobots for assistance in thwarting the Quintessons' forceful colonization of their homeworld. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Andre Solgiuzzo reprises his role as Scavenger. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Scavenger and the Constructicons didn't appear in Enemy Action! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Scavenger didn't make any more appearances beyond Totaled! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Constructicons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons